Flame King!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto was deemed a "weakling" and a "failure" by his father Endeavor, so he was tossed aside and disowned by the man who made his childhood a hell...but Naruto would show him, by beating his 'masterpiece' Shouto to the top and by defeating his father Endeavor and becoming Flame King!
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

The U.A High School Entrance Exam was an exam, that those who wished to study at the U.A High, did in order to try and get accepted into the school. Today was the day of that exam. Many of the heroes-in training were currently waiting by the entrance of the replica city district that they were assigned to.

Standing in front of one of those replica city-district, was a blond haired boy wearing a hooded cloak. He smiled and kept to himself as he waited for the exam to start...those around him stood as far away as possible as they felt an intense amount of heat radiating from him.

Then suddenly Present Mic yelled, " **BEGIN!"** and everyone rushed into the replica city-districts.

The cloaked boy named Naruto Uzumaki, quickly rushed into the replica city-district that he was assigned to. He then jumped up on top of a robotic villian that appeared in front of him and slammed the palm on his hand on top of it's robotic head. The entire robotic villian was engulfed by golden flames before it turned into ashes.

"Whoa, did you see that?!"

"He has a crazy powerful fire quirk!"

The blond heard some of the other Examee's say and then he jumped on top of another villian and he punched it with one of his flame engulfed fist. There was a huge explosion and the villian dropped to the ground as the blond saw five incoming villian's.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball!"** The blond then yelled as a stream of fire came out of his mouth, the stream of fire took the shape of a huge fire ball that headed directly for the five villians.

Explosion after explosion followed as the five villians exploded before turning into ash. "Heh," the blond laughed slightly as he continued to destroy robotic villian after robotic villian, "These bots are hardly a challenge," he spoke to himself as he heard a scream.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!" It was the scream of a female.

"Some damsel in distress needs my help!" The blond said as he quickly made his way towards the feminine screams. He arrived to the scene of the screams, but the screams didn't belong to a female but a really short boy.

Naruto sweat-dropped and he was tempted to leave the boy fend for himself, but he noticed that the small boy was really in a pickle... He was surrounded by fifteen robotic villian's quickly making their way towards the helpless hero in training.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto appeared over the short boy and he quickly grabbed the boy and he threw him up into the air as the boy yelled, "EEEEEEKKKKK!" As the boy fell back down, flames burst out of Naruto and the fifteen villians flew backwards in different directions as they turned to ash.

Naruto quickly caught the short boy and he smiled underneath his hood, "You're safe now." he said as he placed him down on the ground before walking away.

Naruto continued to destroy any of the villian's that got in his way as he thought, " _Starting today my life as a hero starts..."_ he smiled to himself. He would make sure he aced the Entrance Exam.

" _I want you to be the very best hero you can be, my Naruto-chan...remember not all heroes are like your father...got it? So use your quirk to help and save people...be nice, be warm...be the opposite of your father...you do that and you'll be the very best hero..."_ Naruto remembered words from his mother Kushina Uzumaki as he destroyed villian after villian.

As Naruto continued to destroy villians, more heat kept bursting out of him as he had flashbacks.

 _"You're useless, you pathetic worthless child...you're ten years old and can't even active your quirks? You should of been aborted...what a failure... At least activate your lightning quirk!" Endeavor yelled as he stomped on a ten year old Naruto who cried out in pain._

 _"Stop! Stop it!" Kushina yelled as she tried to separate Endeavor from Naruto, but he stopped only to push Naruto's mother. Kushina flew backwards and crashed into the wall behind her as Endeavor stepped on Naruto's stomach as he looked at Kushina._

 _"You're useless Kushina, you once were decently powerful, but since you're sick...not...anymore...you're useless like this child, " Endeavor stated as everything turned red..._

"I'll become strong enough to kick his ass one day mom, believe it!" Naruto said as he looked up at the sky and smiled. The Exam was now over.

 **"The Exam is now over! You can head home now...it will take a few days to get all the results ready! So be on the look out for mail for the school, ya dig?!"** Present Mic said through the speakers that were heard throughout the place.

Naruto like his fellow peers walked out of the fake city-district and as he walked out of the school he stopped when he saw Endeavor waiting in front of the school. The blond felt his heart skip a beat but he casually tried walking past Endeavor but as he walked past him. Endeavor quickly grabbed him by his arm and he removed the hood from Naruto's head.

"Hoho," Endeavor laughed, "Thought you could get away from me, boy?" He smirked smugly.

"What do you want?!" Naruto only snapped as he glared at Endeavor.

"I heard you were here taking the entrance exam, kid, so I came to warn you...nobody and I mean nobody knows that you're a bastard child of mines...nobody needs to know that I fooled around with your mother Kushina outside of my marriage so I'm warning you now...that if you tell anyone I'll make sure to make your worthless life a living hell, got it?!" Endeavor yelled at the blond.

"Tch, not like I want the world to know you're my father...but I'll have you know that I'm gonna kick your pathetic ass one day," Naruto promised him as he freed himself from Endeavor's grasps before walking away, as he walked away he tilted the side of his head.

Endeavor's eyes locked with Naruto's eyes, and Endeavor couldn't help but feel uneasy about the determined look in his son's eyes. Well damn.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Just another idea I got. I wasn't gonna upload it but since i finished it i might as well upload it. So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Anyways. I will not be updating this story since I will mostly be working on Son of All Might but yeah follows. Favorites. And review's along with feedback appreciated it and shit.**


	2. The First Day Of School!

Naruto was feeling a mixture of emotions, he was happy, he was excited and he was quite nervous. Why you ask? Simple! It was his first day of school! The blond haired boy had passed the U.A Entrance Exam! He had received the letter a week ago, apparently he had ranked in at 8th place on the exam but nevertheless he was glad he passed, he was on his way to being a hero!

However, there was currently a problem for Naruto Uzumaki.

He was fucking lost inside U.A High school!

"Damn, this school is really huge!" The blond said as he ran down the hall, he was starting to pick up his pace because class would start soon, he didn't want to be late on his first day, he turned the corner but as he turned he crashed into a dark haired boy.

"Eeek!" The dark haired boy shrieked as fell backwards on his ass. Naruto stumbled backwards as he too fell back on his ass with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Naruto rubbed his forehead, his head had bumped into the other kid's head, "Sorry man, I wasn't watching were I was going, heh," The blond then laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, haha, no, no, it's my fault too... I wasn't watching where I was going, this place is way too huge... And I'm lost, I don't wanna be late on my first day so I was running!" The dark haired boy said nervously.

"Yeah! It's a maze up in here," The blond said as he stood up, with a friendly grin he offered the dark haired boy a hand.

The dark haired boy smiled, "Thanks," as he grabbed Naruto's hand, as he himself got up.

"Ah, no problem... by the way what class are you in?" The blond questioned the dark haired boy.

"Class 1-A, how about you?" The dark haired boy asked back.

The blond's blue eyes lit up and with a toothy grin he said, "I'm in Class 1-A too, this is so sweet! So we are classmates! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He introduced himself to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you Naruto," Izuku smiled at the blond.

"Now that I know someone here, I feel a lot better and a lot less nervous," The blond admitted as they started walking down the hall.

"Yeah," Izuku nodded his head, "I just hope I'm not in class with those two..." He mostly just mumbled to himself as he thought about Bakugou and some kid with glasses that he had bumped into during the exam. The blond cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing as they arrived to the classroom.

"Whoa! This door is huge as fuck!" The blond said with awe, as he looked up and down the HUGE classroom door. Izuku merely opened the door and as he did the blood drained from his face.

"Just my luck!" He said speechless as he stared at Bakugou arguing with the same kid with glasses he had bumped into during the entrance exam! What did he do in his past life to deserve this?!

"Why do you look like you need to take a shit?" Naruto asked the dark haired boy.

"Uh, that's cause I do..." The dark haired boy mumbled as he now watched the kid with glasses now walking towards him, great just great.

"I am Iida Tenya," The boy introduced himself as he extended his hand for Izuku to shake. The dark haired boy remained on guard as he shook Iida's hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next best hero!" Naruto said with a wide grin as he then shook Iida's hand, even though Iida hadn't offered him a hand to shake. Before Iida could say anything to the blond, the blue eyed blond yelled, "Oi, it's you!" As he dashed off to another part of the class. Someone else had grabbed the blond's attention.

"Uh, that kid, your friend, is kinda weird." Iida told Izuku.

"I juet met him as well, but yeah he is, he doesn't seem so bad though," The dark haired boy said.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way towards the really short kid he had saved during the entrance exam. The blond made his way towards him and said, "You passed the exam as well, that's awesome!" He said with a shit-eating grin.

"Uh, and you are?" The short boy asked him.

"Oh, right, I was wearing a hood at the time so you probably don't remember me, but I'm the guy that helped you out during the entrance exam, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," The blond told the short boy.

"The guy with the flame quirk?! Man, I owe you... If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this class with a bunch of hero babes, hehe," He said with a perverted grin as he checked some of the females in the class out, "I'm Minoru Mineta," he then introduced himself before a mischievous smile spread across his face, "I brought one of those forbidden magazines..hehe, you wanna take a peak?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You mean..."

Mineta nodded, "Hehe, yes, so what do you say?"

"Uh..." Naruto looked unsure.

"C'mon just a peak!"

"Uh..yeah...I guess a peak wouldn't hurt," The blond said as he nodded.

Mineta grinned as he pulled out a car magazine, causing the blond to sweat-drop, "I thought you were talking about an adult magazine," he stated.

"I was, this is just a cover, the real deal is inside!" Mineta said with a pervy grin as he opened the magazine as both stared at the content inside.

"Damn...I...I... Didn't know...a...woman...could do that..." Naruto said a minute later as blood dripped down his nose. "Like... How is she doing that?" The blond said as he continued staring at the magazine. He would of continued staring but someone grabbed his attention from the corner of one of his eyes.

The blond turned his head and stared at a boy with two different hair colors. Mineta noticed this and spoke, "Shouto Todoroki...the son of the 2nd best hero Endeavor...they say he's really powerful and on top of that he didn't need to take the entrance exam... Wait, why are you staring at him... Naruto, don't tell me you play for the other team?!" Mineta said with wide eyes.

"Of course not!" The blond yelled at Mineta, "But anyways, I'll be right back," The blond said as he made his way towards Todoroki. The ice user was sitting alone, and keeping to himself and the closer Naruto got to him the less he liked Todoroki.

 _"So this guy is my brother? Who the fuck does this bastard think he is? He's just sitting there like he's too good for everyone... He must of had an amazing life with Endeavor...he's your masterpiece, huh, old man? Well, watch, I'm defeat your masterpiece, dattebayo!"_ Naruto thought and before the blond realized it he was crouching on top of Todoroki's desk as he glared at Todoroki.

"Is there a problem?" Shouto asked the blond, as he too glared back at him. "Get off my desk!" He then demanded, but the blond didn't budge.

"As a matter of fact, there is," The blond said as he continued glaring back at Shouto, "I don't like you and I'm gonna kick your ass so fight me!" He challenged him.

By this point, the blond had grabbed the attention of everybody in the classroom, and there was an awkward silence as everyone watched Naruto and Shouto glare back at each-other.

"Fight you?" Shouto repeated.

"Yeah, unless you're too afraid," The blond smirked with arrogance.

"I am afraid, I'm afraid of kicking your ass so bad I'll end up killing you by accident," Shouto smirked back with arrogance of his own.

"What did you just say?" The blond growled, "Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh," He said with a serious tone as the temperature in the room rose up significantly. Making it hot.

 _"He has a fire quirk?"_ Todoroki thought with wide eyes as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, before it got really cold.

" _Dammit, he made the room colder, he wants to play it like that?! Time to turn the heat up for real!'_ Naruto thought as once again it got really hot in the room.

The room kept getting hot and then cold as both kept changing the temperature, making all the students cold and then hot within the span of seconds.

Until at last Bakugou yelled, "You two fuckers better stop-"

The red eyed boy was interrupted by both of them as they turned to him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They glared at him before going back to glaring at each-other.

Suddenly, explosions were heard as Bakugou said, "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say. To. Me?" As the killing intent in the room rose up, great just great.

But before anything else could happen a new voice was heard, "It's quite lively so early in the morning, but that's enough." Everyone turned to see a black haired man, who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta, pleasure meeting you all," He said in a bored tone as he looked around the classroom, "If you're here to fool around and not take your hero career seriously then do us all a favor and leave my class, the rest of you put these on and shove off to the P.E field," he finished saying as he showed them a blue suit with the letters U and A in white.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, once everyone was changed into their P.E clothes they met up with Aizawa in the P.E field where he got straight to the point.

"Good, you're all here, now it's time for a Quirk Apprehension Test," He said in that bored tone.

"Say what?!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yeah! What about the ceremony? And the guidance council meeting?!" A brown haired girl named Uraraka Ochaco asked the teacher.

"Heroes don't have time for such comforts," He merly said before stating, "This school has a reputation for freedom on campus and well that freedom goes for the teachers as well," he continued saying, "So lets get to it, in middle school, you all had to do physical activities and tests but without being allowed to use your quirk...it's the same here, only diffrence is that now you get to use your quirk," he explained to them.

"Fuck yeah, I'm all pumped up now! Let's do this!" Naruto said excitedly as Aizawa turned to him.

"You whiskers, in middle school, how far could you pitch a softball?" He asked the blond.

"About 50 meters, dattebayo!" The blond said with a grin.

"Now get inside the circle on the ground and pitch the ball using your quirk," Aizawa told the blond, as the blond walked towards the middle of the circle. Aizawa grabbed a ball from the basket nearby and he threw it to the blond.

"Now pitch it, just don't get out the circle," Aizawa told him as he pulled out a device that looked like a phone, it was a device used to measure the distance of where the ball landed.

The blond nodded, as his entire right arm ignited with golden flames, " _Not too much fire power...I gotta do this quick before my entire right arm burns off!"_ The blond thought.

Then he yelled, "THIS IS FOR RAMEN!" as he threw the ball across the field. He turned to Aizawa who showed him and the entire class how far he threw it.

"Three hundred meters, fuch yeah!" The blond said happily as he looked at his score.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Iida said with awe.

"Great going Naruto," Izuku gave the blond a smile.

Aizawa only narrowed his eyes at the blond as he stared at Naruto's shaking arm, it was shaking slightly and he could see the skin peeling off a bit, " _While there aren't many people who even have a fire quirk, it has been known that fire quirks are very powerful... three hundred meters? Either this boy was holding back or he is still is unable to use his fire quirk very well or both.. I can tell using his fire quirk taxes his body just by looking at that arm of his...it seems he isn't quite fire proof... I will have to keep an eye on this one,"_ Aizawa thought as he sighed.

"Ha! You call that a throw? I'll show you a fucking throw!" Bakugou said with a patronizing grin on his face as he grabbed a ball and as soon as he walked into the circle he yelled, "DIEEEEEEEEE!" There was a huge explosion that shook the field as the ball flew across the sky.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Naruto said in shock.

"Of course, you're looking at the best," Bakugou grinned as he turned to Aizawa to see his score at 710 meters, only making his grin even wider.

"710 meters? That is fucking unreal!"

"He is a real monster!"

"That was awesome!"

"This looks so much fun!"

The other students said amongst each-other as they got excited. Aizawa who had heard spoke, "So you think this is fun? What did you think? That you're gonna spend three years here, having fun? No way! You're here to become heroes, and since you think this is so fun, whoever scores last on all trials combined, that person will be deemed a "failure" and I'll expel them!" He said darkly.

Just like that, the atmosphere in the air changed and everyone got seriously serious. Most of them got worried looks and fearful looks on their faces.

"Mwahahaha, this is the department of heroics you little shits, the next three years will be hell for you all, mwahahaha!" Aizawa laughed evily, which of course was totally unlike his character, brah.

However, the worry on their faces soon vanished when Naruto punched the palm of his hand with one of his fists while he said, "That's the way I like it, throw everything you have at me sensei, I'm gonna be a hero no matter what, so I'll take it on and win, dattebayo!" He said with oozing confidence.

"Whiskers is right, we are heros, we can't get scared or worried this easily!" Iida yelled out.

"As heroes we will overcome every challenge!" Uraraka said with new found determination.

"You're totally right Naruto... I can do this!" Izuku said but mostly to himself.

" _I'm beginning to like this kid,"_ Aizawa could only think, a small hidden smile on his face.

* * *

 **Trial 1: 50 Meter Dash**

* * *

The first trial, of course, was the fifty meter dash. Aizawa made two students run against each-other and the one with the best time won.

"Way to go Tenya and you too frog girl!" Naruto yelled as Iida and Asui Tsuyu just finished racing. Iida's quirk was known as "Engine" basically he could run very fast, his time was 3.05 seconds.

While Asui's time was 5.58 seconds.

"They were very fast," Izuku said in awe, "I don't think i can go that fast..."

Naruto smiled at the dark haired boy, "You're better off not thinking about their times, you'll only get more nervous so just try your best," he continued saying.

"You're right," Izuku nodded while putting his warrior face on.

Next Uraraka with her quirk "Anti-Gravity" managed to get 7.15 seconds on the 50 meter dash

Adyama Yuuga with his quirk "Navel Laser" managed to get 5.51 seconds.

Next, it was Bakugou and Izuku, Bakugou with his quirk explosion managed to finish with 4.13 seconds while Izuku could only manage with 6.9 seconds.

"Way to go Izuku!" Naruto cheered him on.

"Naruto you and Shouto are next," Aizawa then said as Naruto and Shouto stared at each-other before heading to the starting line.

 _"It's gonna burn my feet if I use my flames as boosters, oh well, fuck it."_ Naruto thought as they arrived to the starting line.

"Begin!"

Shouto made the entire ground icy and then he slid quickly across the track, while Naruto's feet ignited with golden flames, he used his fire as powerful boosters to fly super-man style across the track. In the end, Shouto ended up with a time of 4.3 seconds and Naruto with a time of 4.5 seconds.

Shouto gave him a "Ha! I beat you smirk" only making the blond angry, "I'll beat you next time!" He shouted as Shouto walked away. The blond was about to walk away but as he took a step he felt intense pain on the sole's of his feet.

" _Shit..."_ The blond thought as he slowly walked off, unknown to him Aizawa was watching him intensely.

* * *

 **Trial 2: Grip Strength**

* * *

Naruto ended up getting 100 kg on the grip strength test, he didn't use his quirk however, which many of them found odd but nobody paid much attention to it anyways.

* * *

 **Trial 3: Standing Long jump**

* * *

Naruto like Katsuki ended up using the palm of his hands as boosters as he jumped across a pit of sand. He ended up jumping a good fifty meters before landing. Again, Aizawa noticed the skin peeling from the palm of the blond's hands as they shook slightly, and he could tell the blond was feeling some sort of pain.

* * *

 **Trial 4: Sustained Sideway Jumps**

* * *

Naruto ended up doing 90 side jumps in a minute, he wasn't as fast as Mineta who was able to do 150 side jumps in one minute by using his head/hair.

* * *

 **Trial 5: The Pitch!**

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INFINITY? MOST IMPORTANTLY HOW DOES THE MACHINE EVEN MEASURE INFINITY! NEVERMIND ALL THAT, THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto told Uraraka as she gave him a warm smile followed by a thank you.

Naruto then turned to Izuku he was the last person, he could see the look of despair on the dark haired boy's face, hell, he could see that Izuku was thinking of himself as a failure because he hadn't excelled at any of the trials.

"You're not a failure," The blond told him as Izuku made his way for the circle. "You can do this," he cheered slightly as Izuku decided he'd use All Mights full power.

" **I WILL BECOME A HERO!"** Izuku yelled as he threw the ball but to his shock he only threw the ball 46 meters. What the actual fuck? "What happened." Izuku could only say.

"It appears there was either a mistake or the entrance exam was too easy, how did a kid like you get into this school?" Aizawa asked the dark haired boy, "You can't control your quirk...do you have the intentions of letting someone come save you everytime you get hurt by your own quirk? You'll only be a burden," He continued to say.

It was then that Izuku realized who Aizawa was, "You're the underground hero, Eraserhead!"

Eraserhead ignored his comment and said, "You have courage and determination, I'll give you that but if you can't control your quirk there's no point in being a hero, it won't help you become a hero if you can't control it,' He finished saying then said, "I restored your quirk, lets get this over with."

Izuku nodded and once again he grabbed a ball as he made his way to the center of the circle and then without warning he yelled, " **I WILL SHOW YOU!"** As he threw the ball which flew across the fucking sky. He then turned to Aizawa.

He pointed his broken middle finger at Aizawa and said, "I did it I'm not hurt." As he continued flipping off Eraserhead.

"You cheeky little brat," Eraserhead could only say.

The dark haired boy received claps and cheers from his classmates as Bakugou only glared at him in rage. The blond haired boy couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"DEKU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED YOU SHITHEAD!" The blond haired boy yelled as he charged at Izuku but before he could Aizawa held him back with his special weapon that looked like ordinary white bandages.

"Don't make me angry, kiddo, YOU won't like me when I'm angry." Aizawa only threatened before saying, "Anyways the trials are done, your scores are back in the classroom." He released Bakugou who only glared at Deku. "By the way the whole expulsion thing was bullshit to get the best out of all of you," he then said with a shit-eating grin.

"YOU TRICKED US? THAT'S LOW!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Yeah, anyways, Izuku head over to the Nurse's office and you too Naruto..." The teacher said.

"Huh? Why me?" The blond asked him.

"You know why," Eraserhead said, giving him a knowingly and intense look.

 _"Damn, he found out my own flames are able to burn me,"_ The blond thought but nodded as the teacher handed them a note allowing them to walk on campus freely without being stopped by any teacher...

They had passed the trials, no one got expelled but there was still many more challenges to come, but hey who said being a hero was ever easy!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : _**Woot woot! It's been a long time, aye? But I decided to update this story! It was a pretty decent chapter and I wanted to get over the physical trials bullshit. Unlike Son of All Might this story I decided to do it at a faster pace from the start, it's better for everyone but yeah.**

 **Oh, thank you for last chapters reviews, woot woot 32 reviews along with many follows and favorites, thanks everyone! Y'all gave me good feedback but I have a few things to say regarding some of the reviews.**

 **Some of you said Kushina's characterization was terrible, how she would never sleep with Endeavor and how she isn't that weak and how she is all OC and shit and you're probably right, I didn't even think much into it since she isn't a main character nor am I gonna mention her often, I'll have a flashback here and there but yeah, I didn't even think it mattered to y'all lol, but I will give her a mini backstory to why she slept with Endeavor or how she got blind or weak, etc. To explain some things, add depth and whatnot if you will.**

 **Now Endeavor, i got a few comments on how I changed him a bit. I sorta did, but lets be honest, while I did make him more of an asshole in some aspects, it's not like I did a complete 180 and changed his character completly in some ways i just enhanced the assholness, other than that he's the same cruelish, ambitious bastard y'all love LOL. I'm not making him evil or a villian or some shit like that. Of course, I will go on and explain some of motives and other crap later on.**

 **Okay, next. Why not use one of Endeavors other son as main character instead of Naruto who is "super edgy and Oc?" One of y'all even said I tried making Naruto "cool and badass" like wot m8? I made Naruto edgy and Oc? Just read this chapter, I made Naruto, Naruto he pretty much has his same canon personality. The reason he might of seemed "edgy or cool" or like a Sasuke type character is because I rushed the first chapter LOL the dialogue was meant to be short and simple and there wasn't meant to be much talking. I wanted to get the exam overwith hence why it was so short. The reason he wore a hood was because originally i was gonna make Naruto insecure about his face because of the whisker marks Endeavor carved into him, sorta like how deadpool is insecure about his face, I was gonna do some gags here and there but I decided to drop this. Lol.**

 **Anyways Naruto's ablities... One of you said Naruto's abilities happened to "develop now" or whatever that means. No. Okay, the first chapter Naruto seemed to be able to use his flames in fact he seemed kinda powerful, WHICH HE ISN'T, but not because he just magically happened to develop his abilities one month before the entrance exam lol. If you read the first chapter Naruto was basically disowned or thrown away by his dad at around "10 years old" after that he trained himself slowly and slowly got stronger and here we are in canon with a Naruto who has at least some power. Of course, you'll probably end up getting flashbacks of all this. But no he didn't just happen to activate his quirk and shit. All this shit just happened way before canon. I was originally gonna start off Naruto around Izuku's level but that would be way too boring in my opinion since we are already gonna get to see Izuku start at level 0 and whatnot.**

 **BUT YES, if you read this chapter you can see that Naruto has a weakness... He is his quirks weakness. Unlike endeavor Naruto is not fire proof, he is a bit resistant to fire but Naruto's flames can and will fucking burn him as you saw this chapter, on top of that he still can't use his flames that much before running outta stamina cos using flames taxes him a lot. I got this idea when I read a theory that the reason Endeavor considers his son's failures is because they aren't fire proof so they get burned and shit, hence why todoroki is his masterpiece, he won't get burned if he uses his flames because he has an ice quirk that balances it all out. While it is a theory it was my inspiration. So credit goes there.**

 **So yeah, while Naruto can use his quirk and while he isn't izuku lvl weak he still not all that powerful, he probably wouldn't win a fight against todoroki or bakugou not yet anyways, but yeah he has long ways to go before he becomes da flame king.**

 **But yeah, this chapter I focoused a bit more on character interaction since i seem to lack it in my story Son of All Might. So you got to see Naruto interact with Izuku, grape boy, todoroki, etc. You'll probably see it way more in this story.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for Naruto's hero costume or whatever, please feel free to give me one cos i ain't got one :( Please make it something simple as he will probably get a better suit when he becomes a pro ;) but for now i will keep it simple.**

 **But yeah, I hope you enjoyed! I love the feedback so feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Different Stages of Fire!

**A/N: Yo, this story is back, re-read first chapter, no more Sharingan in this story. I hope ya enjoy this short chapter!**

"...97..."

"..98.."

"...9..9.."

"...100!"

Naruto grinned happily, as he dropped to the ground, as soon as he finished doing one hundred pushups. "Nothin' like a good mornin' work out, believe it!" He said to himself, as he just laid there, thinking about the last few days.

You see, a few days had passed since the "Quirk Test" on the first day of school, and not much had really happened since then, but hey, our favorite character: Naruto, wasn't complaining.

Those few days, Naruto had taken the time to get to know his classmates better!

He was already well acquainted with a couple of his classmates.

One of them was Izuku Midoriya, he was a sorta shy kid, who didn't have a full grasp of his quirk yet, but overall he was a cool person in Naruto's eyes. They have been eating lunch together at school, along with a couple others.

One of them was Iida Tenya, a kid with glasses, at first he seemed rather serious and uptight to the blond, but after these past few days of hanging out, proved that Iida wasn't so bad.

Then there was Ochaco Uraraka, she was really friendly and nice, she always seemed to be happy. She too was awesome in Naruto's book.

Together the four of them had been hanging out during lunch. Hell, the second day of school, they had gone to the arcade to play a couple games together!

The blond stood up and as he did he looked at his right hand and arm. After the "Quirk Test" the teacher made him go to recovery girl to heal his first degree burns. Since then, the class hadn't done any quirk related activities.

The Uzumaki continued looking at his hand and arm, there was some patches of pink on his forearm, and there was some peeling on his hand. While the class hadn't done any quirk related activities lately, that did not stop the blond from training with his quirk when he could!

"Heh, thankfully, I am able to heal quicker than most," The blond said with a smile plastered on his face while he looked at his wounds. You see, to the average person it took somewhere between three and five days, or more for 1st degree burns to heal, but Naruto's burn wounds usually healed within 12-24 hours depending on whether he used his quirk over and over.

It takes the average person three weeks for second degree burns to heal, but it took Naruto between 7-14 days tops for any 2nd degree burns to heal. Lastly, the average person healed from 3rd degree burns within 2-6 months depending on where they were burned.

It took Naruto three weeks to heal from a third degree burn he got once, his entire right arm had been burned until it looked as black as fucking charcoal. It was a very very painful experience, one that the blond never wanted to experience again. Another upside of his healing abilities was that he didn't get scars which was cool.

Now you're probably wondering - does Naruto have a "healing" quirk? No, Naruto didn't really consider it a quirk, but more of an extra ability. If the blonde remembered correctly, his mom told him that back when quirks were popping up, a Uzumaki Family member, from back then, was born with a "Healing" quirk - they were able to heal wounds within seconds, but as generations passed, the quirk was passed down the family, but it got weaker with each generation, so Naruto had a weakened version of the quirk.

Anyways, it was thanks to Naruto's enhanced healing abilities that he was able to get this far and this strong. The blond remembered the first time he tried using his flames, his entire hand got 1st degree burns within seconds, and second degree burns within minutes - now he had more endurance and stamina when it came to using his quirk, and he would only get stronger, believe it!

Though... It would take a while for Naruto to be at Endeavor's level. Especially, quirk-wise. You see, while fire quirks were somewhat common, they were really hard to master, and for various reasons. There was different "flame" stages.

The first stage was the "Golden/Yellow" stage. In this stage, the flames were yellow/golden and they were the least hottest. Most people with fire quirks stayed at this stage. Then there was the "orange/red" stage. In this stage, the flames got hotter, more powerful and destructive. Very few flame users made it to this stage. Endeavor was on of the lucky ones who managed to do this. Naruto was still in the "Yellow/Golden" and he still had long ways to go before he made it to that stage... then there was the "Blue" stage. These flames were even hotter, more powerful, and destructive... in this stage, flame users got 3rd degree burns within seconds, it was very rare to get to this stage... and last but now least, there was the "White" stage... in this stage the flames were white, and only one person in history managed to get to this stage... only to end up turning into ash within seconds. Yeah that's how powerful and hot those flames were.

"Damn, all this thinking is making me hungry," The blond said as he snapped out of his thoughts. Whenever he started thinking a lot, his mind would wander off, and he'd end up thinking for a long time. He shook his head, "I gotta get ready for school!"

He'd save his thinking and thoughts for another day!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N; Ima make this short. First of all, I apologize for the short chapter. I could of made it longer, but I decided to make it short, to well think about what ima do next chapter. Two, it was more of a recap/info chapter so it was probably boring so I'll update ASAP! Third, yeah, fire stages - nuff said there. YES, I decided to give Naruto healing abilities that weren't "OP" your thoughts? LASTLY. ORIGINALLY, Kushina had the Sharingan - and it was foreshadowed that Naruto would eventually get it eventually - but I changed it cuz I already have a Sharingan Naruto story - in this story her quirk was "lightning" and naruto might eventually get it (fire quirk pretty OP. He might not need lightning) so yeah.**

 **Next chappie will be betta.**

 **Hope ya enjoyed.**

 **Deuces.**


	4. Battle Training Exercise!

As Naruto arrived to school, he arrived to the entrance around the time Izuku arrived to school as well. As they met up in the entrance of the school, the blond spoke:

"Yo, Izuku, how are ya?" The blond asked.

"Hey, Naruto," The dark haired boy greeted him, "I'm good... I'm hoping we have more hero training today," he then added as they walked to class.

"Hell yeah, same here!" The blond said excitedly before saying, "Morning classes are pretty normal if you ask me... like right now we have English Class with Present Mic," he stated while sweat-dropping.

Deku nodded, "I guess normal academic classes are important as well," as he said this, he couldn't help but notice Naruto's entire right arm bandaged up, "Hey, you okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

Naruto saw Deku staring at his bandaged up right arm, and he nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I do some quirk training outside of school when I can, ya know? I still have long ways to go before I'm able to use my flames without burning my self so much, but I'll get there, dattebayo!" He chirped.

" _So in a way he's kinda like me..."_ lzuku thought as he looked at Naruto. His confident and cheerful personality motivated Izuku to try and control his quirk.

"Let's do our best, Naruto!" Izuku said loudly.

Naruto grinned as he extended his fist for Izuku to fist bump, "Hell Yeah!" He exclaimed as Izuku gave him a fist bump.

Right then and there they heard someone shout behind them, "Outta my way, you damn scrubs!" They turned around to see Katsuki Bakugou walking towards them.

Izuku out of pure reflex jumped to the side in fear, as Bakugou walked past Naruto and Izuku, like always he had a scowl on that face of his.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass and died in there?!" The blond shouted as Katsuki continued walking, and Naruto continued, "You just ruined a cool fist-bump bro moment, shame on you!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Katsuki snapped as he continued walking, "Don't get in my way!" He proceeded to yell as he disappeared inside the building.

"Geez," Naruto shook his head as he turned to Deku, "You scared of that guy?" He noticed the dark haired boy jump in fear at the sight of Katsuki. Hell, from the little things Naruto noticed these past few days, it was that Izuku and Bakugou had some sort of history. Naruto didn't pry into it because he wouldn't like people to pry in on him, but he did wonder.

Izuku shook his head, "Errr..." he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about answering, come on," The blond started walking, "Let's get going to class," he said as the duo continued walking.

Like Naruto said, their first period was English Class with Present Mic. The pro hero tried making the class as entertaining as possible, but it was still too damn boring for the students.

"This is so boring..." Ejiro Kirishima, a red haired boy, thought as Present Mic lectured them.

"Fuck! I'm bored outta my skull!" Katsuki thought, while half-heartedly listening.

"Yawn..this is so normal.." Kyoka Jiro thought, as she listened with a bored expression on her face.

"Class would be much more interesting if we had a hot milf as our teacher!" Mineta thought, a sagey expression plastered on his face.

"I can't wait for lunch..." Naruto just thought as he stared at the clock.

Anyway, the whole morning basically consisted of your every day normal classes, and at noon, it was lunch time! Fortunately, for the students lunch time was one hour, and during lunch they got to experience wonderful food by the cook hero: Lunch Rush!

After lunch, that was when the real fun began for the students of class 1-A!

It was: **Hero Basic Training Time,** oh yeah!

"I wonder what we are doing for Hero Basic Training," Kirishima told the class, as they waited for the teacher to arrive. The students were all sitting besides their desks, waiting patiently.

"Hopefully, something that lets us use our quirks," Naruto said excitedly as he turned to Kirishima.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," The red haired boy grinned at the Uzumaki.

"I hope it involves the girls getting naked, hehe," Mineta said with a pervy grin.

"Eww!" Was the response of most of the females.

"Yeah?" Kyoka looked at the short boy, "I hope it involves us beating you to a pulp!"

"Jiro, please don't stay that, you'll only excite me more, bwahaha!" Mineta laughed darkly, making Kyoka shiver at him and his response.

Before anything else could be said amongst the fellow classmates, they stopped and listened, down the hall they could hear running, someone was running to the classroom.

The door suddenly opened up, Izuku felt himself get excited, he knew who was coming in through that door, as the door opened up All Might burst in dramatically, "IT IS I: ALL MIGHT! COMING THROUGH THIS DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He said just as dramatically, while he normally walked to the front of the classroom.

"Whoa! It really is All Might!" Kirishima said with lit up eyes, "How cool is this?!"

"Man, I knew he was gonna be our teacher, but I'm still excited seeing him!" Naruto couldn't help but say as he stared at All Might and his glorious form.

Denki Kaminari spoke with excitement as well, "Yes, this really is awesome! I feel cool just being in this class with him!" He finished saying.

"Look at his hero costume... that is his silver age costume!" Izuku fanboy'd as he looked at his idol. After that, there was a couple more remarks, before the class settled down.

"Thank you for settling down," All Might said with a huge grin then continued, "Normally, I would have started teaching on the first and second day of school, but something came up, I hope you kids mentally prepared for this class!" He said.

"Throw everything you got at me, I'll take it all, dattebayo!" Naruto said as All Might turned to him.

"I like your confidence, blondie, a good trait to have in the hero gig!" He gave the blond a thumbs up, then he continued speaking, "This class, Hero Basic Training, will put you through all sorts of training to mold you into heroes!" He explained to the class.

The students nodded and All Might continued speaking more, "But enough of lectures! It's time to start today's activity: Battle Training!" He told the entire class.

The students felt the bloodlust in the room increase as Bakugou spoke with bloodlust, "Battle?! That's my kind of gig right there!" Mini explosions went off on his hands. "I'll show you all what a true hero looks like!" He said aggressively.

He wasn't the only one who got excited, the heat in the classroom quickly rose, and the class turned to Naruto to see fire blaze up on his hands, "I'm all hyped up now!" He said with a shit-eating grin.

 _"Those two are something else..."_ Some of the students thought.

"Calm down, boys," All Might told Naruto and Katsuki, "Before we battle... we need you to put on your hero costumes!" He exclaimed.

"HERO COSTUMES!" The class lit up.

They turned their heads to see part of the wall on the left side of the classroom, opening up to reveal separate compartments with their hero costumes! Each compartments had a number on it to match the number on the desk where each student sat.

"As heroes, you need to look cool!" All Might grinned, "So get your costumes, and start dressing up, also young ladies, you can get your hero costumes and head over to the classroom next door to change," The blond pro hero stated. Receiving a groan from Mineta.

The students excitedly stood up and headed over to the hero costumes, and as they did All Might told them, "After you're all done changing, make your way to ground beta. I'll see you there." With that, he left the students to do their thing.

After getting his hero costume, our favourite Uzumaki walked over to this desk, he stayed standing up as he pulled out his hero costume from the bag it came in. He placed it on the desk, and then he took off his current clothes and shoes, until he remained with just a pair of boxers.

Naruto's hero costume was rather simple, the first part consisted of a darkish red-colored body suit, unlike most bodysuits that pro heroes wore, the blond's bodysuit wasn't skin tight, but in fact a loose-fit type of suit. The material the suit was made out of was special. It was made to withstand 800 degrees farenheit of heat.

The blond put on the red bodysuit and he was satisfied, it wasn't too tight, and it wasn't too baggy. It allowed for movement and it wasn't uncomfortable. Next, the blond pulled out a pair of high-top, black colored combat-boots. He put them to see that they reached three inches below his knee-caps. Like the bodysuit, the boots were made to withstand 800 degrees farenheit of heat!

Next he pulled out a black-colored belt with a silver plate in the middle, carved on the plate was a leaf symbol. The costume didn't need a belt, but Naruto got one just for show. He quickly put the belt on. Not too bad, he thought as he checked himself out.

After that, the blond pulled out a pair of thick black-colored gloves. (Imagine Bakugou's gloves but all black) he put the gloves on, they reached just below his elbows. Like his boots, his gloves were made to withstand 800 degrees of fire power!

"So my hero costume was designed to withstand 800 degrees farenheit of heat, huh?" The blond spoke to himself, "That's pretty useful...I'm able to use my flames up to 600 degrees farenheit before I start burning myself...and if I remember correctly at 1000 degrees farenheit fire starts to turn orange then later on red...so Endeavor flames are the over 1000 degrees farenheit, but with this suit... I can go up to 800 degrees without burning myself, oh yeah!" The blond grinned to himself.

Now, you're probably wondering - why not have Naruto's suit be able to withstand more fire power? The answer was simple. The suit, along with his gloves, and his boots, were made of a special fire proof material, that was quite heavy.

Naruto's boots weight 10 pounds each, his thick gloves also weight ten pounds each, and his suit was another 10 pounds, so now Naruto had fifty pounds extra on him. Endeavor's suit was probably made to withstand around 1,500 degrees farenheit, but that man was more buff and muscular, so he could probably handle the extra weight.

Anyway, last but not least, the blond grabbed the last piece of his hero costume. It was a red colored trench coat, the trench coat was high-collared, and short-sleeved, it also reached down to Naruto's knees. On the back it said: " **Flame King!"** In white letters.

The blond put it on and then he channeled fire to the trench coat, within seconds, the entire coat was coated with golden flames, yeah he pretty much got the coat for show. Everyone in class turned to the blond except for Izuku who was having a flashback, regarding his hero costume.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Kirishima said as he walked over to Naruto.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed and he thought, " _Endeavor does the same thing..."_

"Show off," Bakugou snorted.

"Naruto be lit, ha ha, get it?" Mineta chuckled sheepishly as he stared at Naruto.

"I'm ready to take you all on!" Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"Calm down, Superman, we don't want any trouble," Kaminari told the blond with a grin, before saying, "But for reals, you look pretty damn cool, are ya copying The Flame Hero: Endeavor? He does the same with his costume... he lights up his boots and all that," he finished

Naruto nodded slightly, "I don't like him, but I'll admit his style ain't bad, so I kinda took inspiration," he admitted to the electricity-user.

"Ah please, Naruto looks cool but he's not as cool as me," Yuga Aoyama said while trying to pose coolly in front of his classmates.

Bakugou snorted once more, "Any damn cannon fodder can look cool if he tries hard enough, it doesn't mean Jack Shit," he finished saying.

"Explodo-boy, don't tell me you're jelly?" The blond turned to Bakugou.

"AS IF I'M JEALOUS! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT, BLONDIE!" Bakugou yelled loudly, as mini explosions went off on the gloves he was wearing.

"It's okay to be a little jealous," Kirishima told the explodo king, "I'm a bit jealous myself, I wish my quirk was as flashy, but what can I do," he did his best not to look sad.

Naruto looked at Kirishima and he felt slightly bad for making his fellow classmate sad. The blond remembered that Kirishima had a "Hardening" Quirk and he thought it was cool in it's own right. Naruto turned to Kirishima and said, "Your quirk is pretty cool though, you can harden yourself, you're pretty much a manly, badass, walking shield, believe it!" He gave the red haired boy a thumbs up.

"You really think so?!" Kirishima's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!" The blond pumped his fist.

Kirishima pumped his fist too as he stared at Naruto, "If I'm manly, you're manly too!"

"No, no, you're manlier than me!" Naruto exclaimed while shaking his head up and down.

"But I must insist, you're the manliest out of both of us!" Kirishima remarked with a grin.

"Your "manly" is more "manly" than my "manly!" The blond then said.

 _"DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!"_ Mineta yelled in his mind as he stared at the duo.

Bakugou felt irritated and he yelled, "Shuddup both of you, the real manliest man here is me, so put a sock on it before I blow the both of you up!" He glared at them.

"Geez, you're really violent," Kirishima stated before saying, "I guess it is time to get going, so let's go," he started walking out of the classroom. One by one they all walked out...

* * *

"Looking great, everyone! Love the costume Uraraka, and you Young Kirishima, you're looking fearsome, ah, Naruto, love what you did to the coat, the kids are gonna love that... Young Midoriya, your costume is awesome, too, and you Bakugou... you look quite angry, lighten up boy," All Might gave the entire class a thumbs up as they walked towards him.

The students finally stopped walking when they were all huddled up, and not too far away from All Might. They were in ground beta, the same place where they took the U.A Entrance exam.

"Deku, love the costume, it looks amazing," Uraraka said while standing besides Izuku.

Izuku felt his face heat up, "T-Thanks...y-you look great in your costume!" He said quickly said.

 _"Izuku, you dog, you!"_ Mineta thought as he watched the exchange.

"Ha ha, you think so?" The brunette blushed slightly, "I kind of wish I was more specific with my request... it is so puffy and curvy... I'm kind of embarrassed.." she admitted.

"Well, don't be, I think it looks great," Deku smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her," Izuku suddenly turned to see Naruto whispering that.

"Haha, real funny," The dark haired boy laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, Naruto, right?" Uraraka suddenly turned to Naruto, "Your coat looks really awesome," she gave him a thumbs up. "It looks so warm!" She exclaimed. "I kinda feel like touching it!"

"Go ahead!" He told her.

"R-Really?" The brunette, "Won't it burn me?"

"Yeah, it will," The blond chuckled, "I'm just kidding, please don't touch it," he chirped.

"Meanie," The brunette pouted.

Suddenly, our favorite hero of peace: All Might spoke, "Listen up, my young padawans, today we shall be doing the indoor anti-personnel battle training exercise, you see, most of the villainous crime you see is done outdoors, but statically speaking it mostly happens indoors," he explained to the class. He took a short pause before continuing, "For this exercise, you'll be put in a team of either villain or hero, and have a two vs two match!"

"Wait, so no basic training?" Tsuyu Asui asked the teacher.

"This is your basic training, practical experience teaches you the basics, from this each and every one of you will learn something," He told Asui and then said, "Anymore questions?"

"Will we be expelled if we fail?" Uraraka asked with concern in her voice.

"Can I blow fuckers up?" Bakugou asked with a wicked grin.

"How will teams he decided?" Iida questioned the teacher.

"What determines victory?" Momo asked a question of her own.

 _"I shouldn't have asked if they had questions,"_ All Might thought while speaking, "No, you can't blow anyone up, no you will not be expelled if you fail...and in this exercise the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in their hide out, the heroes must either capture the villains or secure the weapon before the time limit is reached to win, but if the villains capture the heroes or keep the weapon safe before the time expires then they win, also teams will be decided by drawing lots!" The Symbol of Peace told the class while they listened.

He then asked, "Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, no questions!

All Might grinned and said, "Good, let's get this started,"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bruh, it's been a while since I've done a 3k chapter. Usually, I leave long ass authors notes at the end, but I'm feeling lazy as a fucker, so I ain't writing shit right now, hope this was enjoyed.**_

 ** _Peace!_**


	5. Team I Vs Team B

**Target Building, Basement Monitor Room.**

The Class 1-A students found themselves in the basement of the building where the matches would be ta7ng place, thankfully, the basement had enough space for the students! Anyways, many of the students stared at the screens in front of them, a match was about to start!

Like All Might had said, the teams were made through drawing lots, and the teams were:

 _ **Team A – Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**_

 _ **Team B – Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **Team C – Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta**_

 _ **Team D – Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**_

 _ **Team E – Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido**_

 _ **Team F – Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**_

 _ **Team G – Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **Team H – Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **Team I – Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure, and Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Team J – Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima**_

Yes, Team I consisted of three students because this year the class ended up with 21 students, when traditionally Class 1-A only had twenty students. What a time to be alive!

After the teams were picked through a drawing lot, the first heroes vs villain teams were picked through a drawing lot as well! All Might pulled two balls, with a letter on each ball, out of two different boxes, a box with hero written on it and a box with villain written on it.

So the first teams to battle would be Team A, the heroes Izuku and Uraraka, and Team D, the villains Katsuki and Iida! The match would start five minutes after the villain team entered the building.

The class continued to wait for the match between both teams to start, they watched through the screen, waiting for any sight of movement. Bakugou and Iida had entered the building a couple of minutes ago, so any minute now!

"Who do you think will win?" Kirishima turned and faced some of his classmates, they might as well talk a bit while they waited for the match to start!

Tsuyu Asui, a girl besides him, spoke, "Ribbit Ribbit... it's kind of hard to tell, since we haven't really seen each other use our quirks, but if I had to bet money, I'd say... Team D, ribbit ribbit," the frog-girl finished saying.

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto yelled loudly, while turning to the frog girl, "No way, my man Deku got this! Did you not see the look on his eyes as he left? He had the look of a determined hero, that boy don't plan on losing, no way, believe it!" The blond nodded to himself.

"Well, didn't you see the look on Bakugou's face? He looked like he was ready to kill, and from what we've seen so far, logistically speaking and power wise Team D see0ms to have the advantage, ribbit ribbit," the dark haired girl told the blond.

The blond blinked and said as dramatically as possible, "We are heroes! It is a hero's job to kick logic to the curb, even if the enemy is overwhelmingly powerful, we heroes much ascend forward to the heavens! Deku will win, I believe in him and my feelings of friendship will surely reach him, causing him to win this battle!" The blond finished saying.

Some of his classmates sweat-dropped and Kirishima spoke, "Naruto, bro, I think you've been watching too much Fairy Tail, I don't think power of friendship works here," the red head boy said.

"It doesn't?! Jeez," The blond shook his head, "I still think Deku will win," he chirped happily, as the conversation amongst them continued.

All Might who had been listening to the mini conversation couldn't help but chuckle, " _This Naruto kid is quite amusing, heh, you've found yourself some decent friends, Young Midoriya..."_ The Symbol of Peace thought as he looked at Naruto with the corner of his eyes, " _Hmm...though, Young Naruto reminds me of someone I've met before... I just can't put my finger on it... oh well..."_ he added in afterthought, he wouldn't put too much thought in it.

The Symbol of Peace looked at one of the screens in front of him, and he saw Ochaco and Izuku now walking towards the building, so he spoke, "Alright, young grasshoppers, the match is about to start, pay attention and you'll learn a thing or two," he stated and they nodded!

Naruto paid attention with great intensity, he was all about becoming a greater hero, so if watching the match helped him improve somehow, then he'd watch it! The blond watched as Izuku and Uraraka entered the building through a window instead of the entrance.

All Might started speaking, "Simple Question: Does anyone know why Young Midoriya and Ochaco decided to enter the building through window instead of just bursting through the entrance?"

"I do! I do!" Naruto lifted his hand up excitedly.

"Tell us then, Young Naruto."

"Because the villains know they are coming, so they could easily be ambushed if they just walk in through the entrance, so this way prevents them from being ambushed, dattebayo," The blond said matter of factly.

"You are correct!" All Migh nodded in approval, "Remember this kids, the front door isn't always the best entrance," he told the class, and they continued watching.

Naruto continued watching, Izuku and Uraraka were slowly walking through the halls of the building, they were being very careful, the blond could see, as Izuku slowly turned the corner of the hall, Uraraka followed slowly behind him as she looked around with caution. They continued walking through the hall they had just turned, and just as they arrived to the corner of that hall Bakugou without warning jumped forward while attacking.

Naruto's eyes widened in suprised, and he saw an explosion go off, while Izuku quickly jumped forward, the dark haired boy tackled Uraraka to prevent her from getting damaged, in the process the bond could see that Izuku had gotten grazed.

"Whoa, a sneak attack?!" Mineta said with wide eyes.

"Sneak attacks are so low and unmanly, come on Bakugou, you can do better!" Kirishima yelled out, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"But you saw Midoriya? He can certainly dodge very good," Ashido said excitedly.

All Might merely said, "For this type of practical battle, that strategy is perfectly vaild, Young Bakugo is playing his part as the villain," he told them.

Naruto just nodded, he didn't have much to say, so he just continued watching. He looked at Katsuki who had a wicked grin plastered on his face as he spoke to Izuku. The Monitor Room didn't have a sound system, so they couldn't hear what the explosion boy had to say.

The blond then watched as Katsuki ran towards Deku, and Deku charged forward as well, then Bakugou cocked back his right fist, and as he did Izuku grabbed him by his Gauntlet, and he quickly shifted his body, as he flipped Katsuki over his shoulder, before smashing him into the ground.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Hanta Sero remarked.

"WAY TO GO IZUKU!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"That was pretty freaking cool," Kirishima grinned just as excitedly.

They continued watching the match, with Bakugou attacking Izuku with everything he had, while Izuku quickly dodged or countered the attack. It was amazing to watch, because Katsuki was way stronger and faster than Deku, but that didn't matter, because Izuku quickly predicted what the red eyed boy would do and easily counter.

"He truly is amazing, going toe to toe with Bakugou, who ranked number one on the entrance exam, without even using his quirk," Sero couldn't help but say, as they watched him dodge a kick.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned mischievously, "Watching them fight is making me want to fight," they could feel the air around him turn warmer, so they backed away slowly.

Then they watched as Izuku ran through the halls of the building, while Bakugou ran after him as he yelled. It looked like Izuku was trying to come up with a strategy to defeat Sasu - err I mean Bakugou.

"Damn, it looks like Bakugou really is angry," Kirishima couldn't help but say.

"I think they have some sort of history together," Our favorite blond Uzumaki told him.

"Oh, really?" The read haired boy spoke, "It only makes me want to hear what they are saying even more, too bad there's no sound," he finished saying as he looked at another screen, "Oh, shit! Look, Ochaco found Iida!" He said as they turned to stare at a different screen.

Just like Kirishima said - the brown haired girl had found Iida, she was taking quick peeks at Tenya, who was posing in front of the nuke, he seemed to be talking to himself, while Uraraka listened in on his solo conversation. Then without warning they saw her laughing.

"He must of said something funny?" Sero said while looking at her.

"Looks like he's taking his role seriously," Todoroki spoke for the first time, "Her quirk allows her to make anything she touches float, so he hid everything away... he knew she would be coming," the normally quiet kid stated.

"As expected of someone else who got recommend in," Momo couldn't help but say as she stared at Todoroki, he had a very sharp eye.

Naruto watched as Uraraka now stood in front of Iida. It looked like she didn't know what to do, so she was communicating with Deku, so the blond turned his attention to the screen showing what Izuku was doing, to see him facing Bakugou.

What would Izuku do? Run or fight? The blond wondered. The time was almost over.

The class saw Bakugou speaking as he got ready to pull a clip on one of his gauntlets, and as he did All Might yelled, "Bakugo, stop it now, kid! Are you trying to kill him?!" He yelled through the the communication device. They didn't know what Bakugou responded back with, but what they did know was that he fire away.

 **KABOOM!**

They felt the entire room shake, and Naruto felt someone latching to his right arm, it was Asui, but he didn't pay any mind to it as he stared at the screen, "Is he okay?" He couldn't help but say.

"Whose gonna be okay after being hit with that?! Izuku is dead, man!" Mineta said in fear.

"Sensei, this is just insane... shouldn't you stop the match? That Bakugou guy is too vicious?" Kirishima turned to All Might, whose eyes were glued to the screen.

The smoke cleared and they saw Izuku still standing. It was then that Naruto spoke, "I think he may he holding back slightly... he could of seriously hurt Izuku then, but he didn't.."

All Might nodded, "Young Naruto is correct, however, I will stop the match if you use that attack again, you got that Bakugou?" The Symbol of Peace said through the communication device.

After that, the class could only watched as Bakugou rekt Izuku with attack after attack. Katsuki was fighting on pure instinct alone, preventing Izuku from coming up with a strategy, the red eyed boy was preventing Izuku from thinking. They watched as Bakugou slammed the dark haired boy into a wall before slamming his fist next to him. There was an explosion that made Izuku fly.

"Bakugou sure is scary, ribbit ribbit," Asui spoke as she watched.

"That guy is just too good," Denki managed to say with wide eyes.

Momo looked just as surprised, "That Bakugou guy doesn't look much like a thinker, but in reality he's thinking while he's fighting... it's insane," she commented.

"His sense of battle is amazing, he's a real freaking monster," Kirishima added his two cents.

Naruto just examined the match, it looked like it was about to end- Bakugou was standing parallel to Izuku, who looked like he now had a very determined look on his face. They were talking to each other, and then without warning - they both charged at each other.

"Sensei, I think you need to stop the match!" Kirishima yelled out.

All Might was about to speak, but then he stopped, he was listening to Izuku speak on the communication device. And then the entire building shook violently as Izuku swung his fist. Naruto watched as the ceiling above both Izuku and Bakugou broke...

He turned to the other TV screens to see Uraraka now holding on to the nuke.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might suddenly yelled.

It all happened so fast, the blond was surprised.

* * *

After that battle, both teams went back to the basement, where All Might asked questions about the fight, with Momo answering most of them quite eloquently, as expected from another recommended student. After that, the class had to change location because Bakugou's and Izuku's fight caused great damage to the building they were in during the match.

So now the teams ready to battle were Team B and Team I.

Team B consisted of Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji, who were the heroes for this battle!

Then Team I, was the villain team with Naruto Uzumaki, Toru Hagakure, and Mashirao Ojiro!

The trio was currently inside a room, with the nuke located on the far end of the room. Ojiro and Toru stood side to side as Toru spoke, "I plan on going all out, so my boots and gloves gotta go, I hope both of you don't mind," the invisible girl stated while taking off her clothes, the only thing visible on her was the micro transceiver on her ear.

"Uh...sure..no problem," Mashirao managed to say.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool," Naruto said, he was crouched down besides Mashirao. The tailed boy looked down at Naruto to see him slurping on some instant ramen.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET RAMEN?!" Mashirao couldn't help but yell.

"I brought some from home, want some?" The Uzumaki offered him.

The tailed boy sweat-dropped, "I'll pass...but don't you think this is the wrong time to be eating some instant ramen?" He asked the blond.

Naruto slurped on some noodles and shook his head, "Its the perfect time, watching the fight between Izuku and Bakugou got my blood pumping, and it got me hella hungry. Don't ya think it was an amazing fight? Now I'm itchin for a fight," The blond grinned, "Just my awesome luck too! I get to test myself against Todoroki!" The blond continued excitedly, before slurping on more of his ramen.

"Shouldn't we try coming up with a strategy, guys?" Invisible Girl suddenly asked her teammates.

"Hmm," The blond looked thoughtful as he munched on some noodles.

Mashirao couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you nervous? We're about to face off against Shoto Todoroki, son of the powerful Flame Hero: Endeavor... and on top of that his partner is Mezo Shoji, he has super strength...and you're here casually eating instant ramen!" The tailed boy told him.

Naruto finished eating his noodles, he then drank the soup in his cup in one gulp, he placed the cup off to the side, and he stood up while saying, "Ahh, that was so good," he turned to the tailed boy and with a confident grin said, "Feelings of "nervousness" and "doubt" are useless to me, ya know what I do to feelings like that? I swallow them down like a good meal, then I shit them out like i have massive diarrhea! We're heroes, so let's win this, dattebayo!"

"Err...you mean villains..." Toru corrected him.

"Right!" The blond chirped.

Mashirao only said, "You're right... feeling nervous won't help me. Thank you, but like Toru said we need to come up with a strategy, I don't have one in mind, do either of you have one?"

Toru shook her head, "Nope."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Yep, I got nothing, but do we really need one? There's three of us and two of them, we stay here and we protect the nuke, if both of them come here, we charge and attack at the same time! We got this, hahaha!" The blond laughed happily.

Mashirao couldn't help but sweat-drop, "That's way too simple of a plan, but let's go with it for now," he nodded as the duo stood in front of the nuke, as they stared at the door. The hero team would be coming through that door.

One minute later, the trio found themselves shivering because all of a sudden it was starting to get very fucking cold. Winter came earlier this year, son!

"Y-Y-Yo... I-I think...S-Shoto...Is-Is here..." Naruto said through clattering teeth.

"Y-You d-don't say?" The tailed boy besides him managed to say.

"EEEEK!" Toru suddenly shrieked. Naruto and Ojiro turned to where she was standing to see ice her invisible feet wrapped in ice, "Cold, cold, cold, ow, ow, ow, my soles!" She yelled out.

"Fuck!" Ojiro then yelled, and Naruto quickly looked at him to see, his boots completely covered in ice. The tailed boy tried walking, but failed to do so, he was stuck!

Naruto then felt his feet go cold, he looked down to see his boots covered in a thick layer of ice, but the ice didn't stop there, he noticed the ice slowly spreading up his body. Shit, it was then that he noticed the entire room covered in a coat of ice!

At that moment, the trio heard foot steps, they looked at the entrance to see the only and only Shota Todoroki entering the room!

"Sorry, but I'm ending this quick," The ice user said as he slowly walked towards the nuke.

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly said, "You came alone, you're looking down on us?" He asked, he was slightly irritated.

"No," Todoroki shook his head, "I'm just on a whole other league, that's all," he said as modesty as it could be said. The blond didn't detect any arrogance coming from him.

So Shoto Todoroki trusted in himself and his abilities!

"HAHA!" Naruto laughed, "I'm all revved up now!" The heat in the room started increasing, the ice was starting to melt, and Todoroki quickly waved his hand as he stared at Naruto. There was a large amount of heat radiating from the blond.

"I'll have to stop you there," Shoto then said, while Naruto's entire body was covered in a thick coat of ice, from feet to face.

"H-Hey!" Ojiro yelled at Shoto, "Are you trying to kill him? You covered his entire body with ice completely! He won't be able to breath!" He yelled out.

"I'll melt the ice as soon as I touch the nuke, he'll be okay as long as he doesn't stay that way for over a minute," Shoto took one step. The moment he did, the ice wrapped around Naruto's body shattered, as Naruto burst out, his entire body was coated in a layer of golden flames.

"You probably haven't noticed, but your weak ass ice, ain't gonna work on me!" The blond stated, as he appeared in front of Todoroki, flames wrapped themselves around Naruto's entire right arm, and he cocked back his fist.

Todoroki quickly coated his entire right arm with a thick layer of ice, and then he used his arm to block Naruto's incoming fist. The blond's punch collided with Todoroki's forearm, and there was a lot of force behind Naruto's punch, because Todoroki found himself flying backwards.

Naruto and his teammates watched as Todoroki flew out the room from the door he had entered in, and Naruto quickly said, "Yeah, he is on another level, but so am I, there's no way I'm losing this easily," the blond crouched down, and he touched the icy floor. Seconds later, the ice in the room evaporated, freeing both Ojiro and Toru.

"We're free, thanks!" They both thanked him.

"Sure thing," The blond nodded, "Also change of plans, the three of us cannot play defense here, so I'll go after Shoto to push him back, both of you can stay here guarding the nuke," he finished saying as he started running off... the duo that stayed behind merely nodded.

* * *

"As soon as I saw Todoroki enter the room, I thought it was over," Kirishima stated while looking at the screen of one of the T.V's to see Todoroki running down the halls while purposely leaving a trail of ice footprints for Naruto to follow.

"Ribbit ribbit, I thought the same but it seems Naruto won't go down that easily," Asui said without removing her eyes from the screen.

"COME ON NARUTO, YOU CAN WIN THIS! IF YOU WIN I'LL GIVE YOU MY FAVORITE PORNO MAG!" Mineta merely yelled at the screen, while ignoring the glances he was getting.

"Either way, Todoroki's team will win," Momo said while looking at the screen intensely.

"Wait - for reals?" Mina turned to Momo, as well as everyone. Momo in this short time had proved to very bright, so when she said something, you fucking listened.

Izuku who was watching the match nodded slowly, "I think she's right..." he trailed off to let Momo say whatever she wanted to say.

"Look closely at the screen, Todoroki is leaving a trail for Naruto to follow...he wants Naruto to follow him, so that Mezo Shoji can head over to the nuke, I hate to say this but Ojiro and Toru are no match for him," Momo told her classmates, "So once he gets to the hideout, it's all over...If Naruto hadn't bitten the bait, they could have had a chance," She told the class.

"Well, let us see, it's still not over, Naruto may surprise us," Iida said as they continued watching.

* * *

Shoto continued running through the halls of the building, and as he did he left foot steps of ice for Naruto Uzumaki to follow. This was all part of his plan to get the blond haired boy away from the nuke, now all Mezo had to do was head over to the villain hide out and they'd win!

Todoroki continued running until he arrived to an open room, he decided this was far enough from the nuke. He waited there for a couple seconds and then Naruto arrived to the open room.

"I was beginning to think you were scared of me," The blond grinned as he stared at Todoroki.

"Oh, hardly," The stoic boy replied. He remained on guard around the Uzumaki. While Naruto wasn't as strong as his father, or even had the talents of his dad, his quirk alone was powerful and dangerous. Todoroki knew that Naruto burned himself after a while of using his quirk, but earlier that day he had heard the Uzumaki say his hero costume was designed to withstand 800 degrees farenheit of heat, so as long as the blond didn't exceed that number, he didn't have to worry about burning himself, so Todoroki knew he'd be extra reckless and dangerous.

"Well, I've been wanting to fight ya, ya know?" The blond told Todoroki, "So don't hold back, because I won't!" The blond yelled while charging towards his half-brother.

Shoto saw the incoming blond and he quickly stomped on the ground, within seconds ice burst out of the ground in spikes, as a wave of ice headed directly for the incoming blond.

"Ha! That won't stop me!" Naruto laughed as he brought up his right hand, his palm faced the incoming ice, and he shot out a powerful blast of golden fire.

Shoto jumped to the side, as Naruto's blast of fire not only melted the ice in front of him, but also headed directly for him! The Todoroki managed to dodge the fire by a couple inches, and to his surprise the blond was already in front of him the moment he had finished dodging.

 _"He uses his fire on his feet to blast forward to make him quicker..."_ Todoroki thought, as he ducked to avoid an incoming fire fist to the face. Shoto then quickly jumped back while waving his hand.

More icey spikes popped out of the ground in waves as they headed for the blond who also waved his right hand, a wave of bursting golden flames collided with the incoming wave of ice.

This made the room incredibly misty, and Naruto looked around to see if he could spot Todoroki, unable to spot him through the thick layer of mist, he tried walking forward, only to realize his feet were frozen to the ground with a thin layer of ice, and before he could do anything:

Todoroki popped out, and with a right fist coated with thick ice, he swung at the blond's jaw. Naruto grunted as he slid a good ten feet backwards before crashing into wall, this made him groan, but before he could recover, he saw incoming slicers made of ice.

"Shit!" The blond jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the incoming ice slicers, he then quickly lit up both of his hands, and he waved the right one, causing a huge wave of fire in the room, he repeated the same thing with his left hand. By doing this, he was making the mist disappear a whole lot quicker.

 _"I'll admit this suit is really handy, I ain't gotta worry about burning myself, but I gotta make sure I don't get too used to using it... I have to get stronger without the use of the suit,"_ The blond thought as the mist disappeared. Todoroki was nowhere in sight.

The blond then turned around and to his surprise, Shoto was behind him, he saw the ice-fire user about to slam his palm into his stomach, and the blond tried dodging but his reflexes weren't fast enough, so next thing he knew, Todoroki's entire hand smashed into his stomach.

The blond found himself rocketing backwards, as a wave of ice pushed him forward, and next thing he knew his back slammed into the wall behind him, great just great. He dropped to the ground on his knees, and before he could recover he heard a wave of ice heading towards him, he looked up and correct a wave of ice was headed for him.

The blond quickly rolled out of the way and just as quickly he stood up to see another incoming wave of spikey ice heading for him, this time the blond did a 6 symbol with his left hand, and he placed the circle on his mouth before blowing out a stream of scorching flames!

Once again fire met ice, but this time instead of standing there waiting! The blond rushed towards Todoroki! The ice user saw this and he too charged at the blond! They met in the middle of the room, and Naruto swung his left fist coated with fire at the Todoroki, while Shoto swung his right fist covered in a thick coat of ice, at the blond.

Naruto groaned as the icy fist smashed into his stomach, but as it did he managed to land a hit on Todoroki's jaw, the power behind their punches, caused both of them to fly backwards, crashing into the wall's behind each-other.

Naruto quickly recover and he stared at Todoroki who recovered just as quick, before the blond attacked, he decided to ask, "Why aren't you using your flames?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll become a hero without using my flames, that's why..." Todoroki merly replied as he got ready to attack. Naruto was about to attack as well; but before he could he heard Ojiro through his earpiece, "Sorry...Naruto...we failed..." the tailed boy said.

"MEZO HAS CAPTURED THE VILLAINS GUARDING THE NUKE AND MANAGED TO TOUCH THE NUKE: HEROES WIN!" All Might suddenly said through his earpiece.

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto yelled out.

"I was merly distracting you...but good match," Shoto offered the blond his hand. Naruto walked towards him and he shook it, "Next time I'll defeat ya for sure." He grinned.

Todoroki couldn't help but ask, "Why do you want to defeat me so bad?"

Naruto chirped, "I like fighting and defeating strong opponents, dattebayo!"

"I see..." He said as they started walking out of the room. Time to go get graded!

Also little did Shoto know that he was standing next to his half-brother, would he ever find out the truth?

Who knows...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm too lazy to continue, so that's a wrap. Y'all pretty much know what happens next! So yeah. I hope y'all enjoyed, and if ya have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to let me know.**_

 _ **PS: Naruto's and Shoto's fight was more of a sparr. I'm saving the real shit for later. ;) I just don't want some of these noob reviewing me a complaint and shit, fam.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


End file.
